


Przypadkowa Ilość Twarzy Faia

by Mr_Pocky



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pocky/pseuds/Mr_Pocky
Summary: Poniewczasie stworzona odpowiedź na sławetny fanfik do "Zmierzchu". Po zakończeniu mangi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fik z 2014 roku, hermetyczny i głupi (taki trochę mentalny, pardon, rzyg). Dodany tutaj, bo krótki.

Zaczęło się niewinnie, bo od zwykłej przesyłki - takich, jakich było już wiele - drogą Mokona-Mokona.

Po prostu pewnego dnia ta ich biała kluska oświadczyła, że oto kluska czarna wysłała jej książkę, która w tamtejszej wersji Japonii (i w ogóle świata całego) bije rekordy popularności.

_Klasyka erotyki dla kobiet_.

Tak powiedziała ta czarna. W jaki sposób coś takiego trafiło w ręce spełniającego życzenia Wiedź…mina(?), który, bądź co bądź, był przywiązany na stałe do swojego wiedźmowatego sklepiku, Kurogane wolał się nie zagłębiać.

W każdym razie _klasyka_ z początku w ogóle zainteresowania wśród garstki podróżników nie wzbudziła, od razu natomiast trafiła do tej niezbyt pokaźnej, stałej kupki szpargałów, które targali ze sobą, kiedy przeskakiwali z wymiaru na wymiar.

Kurogane wyłożył ją nawet na widoku, zdziwiony nieco faktem, że Syaoran obdarzył klasykę minimalną ilością uwagi - przekartkował ją pobieżnie, a następnie odłożył na miejsce z niewyraźną miną. Kurogane świadkiem, że nie była to mina pokroju „nie umiem tego przeczytać”, tylko… no cóż, mag podobnie patrzył na alkohole, które okazywały być alkoholami tylko z nazwy, a nie z procentów.

Później żałował, że to właśnie on przyczynił się do tego, iż do _klasyki_ dorwali się Fai wraz z Mokoną. Mag się nudził, więc sięgnął po książkę, mag nie umiał książki przeczytać, więc poprosił o pomoc kluskę - proste równanie, a jakie fatalne w skutkach.

Przez trzy pamiętne wieczory dwójka wiecznie rozgadanych kretynów siedziała w kącie ich wspólnej sypialni i szeptem rozprawiała nad otwartą książką. Czy Mokona czytała Faiowi jak dziecku, czy też tylko pomagała mu czytać - cholera wie, grunt, że w iście ekspresowym tempie grubaśne tomisko zostało ukończone.

A potem było już tylko gorzej, fabuła _klasyki_ bowiem stała się głównym tematem radosnych rozmów, które toczone były w najmniej spodziewanych i/lub odpowiednich momentach.

Jak na przykład przy czynności łuskania fasoli, której to Fai właśnie się oddawał. W sypialni. Choć powinien to robić w kuchni. Mokona pomagała mu jak mogła (czyli wcale), więc trzy łóżka pełne fasolowych łupin były już tylko kwestią czasu. Kurogane, zajmujący własny kącik, w pełni skupiony na zszywaniu dziur w tych częściach ich dobytku, które niemal w głos błagały o naprawę, starał się ignorować tę rozprawę o detalach fabularnych _klasyki_. Jasne, mógłby się wynieść do pokoju dziennego, albo dołączyć do Syaorana przesiadującego na werandzie domu, który mieli szczęście chwilowo wynajmować, ale na litość bogów, Kurogane był w sypialni _pierwszy_ i nie miał zamiaru ustępować tym trajkocącym głupolom.

\- Moglibyśmy to nazwać „108 Sekretnych Technik Mokony”!

\- Czy to nie za długi tytuł jak na pierwszą część sagi?

\- Może Fai ma rację…

\- Poza tym, zauważ proszę ten paradoks - przestałyby być sekretne, gdyby stanowiły główną oś fabularną.

Tylko idiota może toczyć dyskusję utrzymaną w tak poważnym tonie na totalnie popieprzony tematy i to w dodatku gadającą, popieprzoną, magiczną kluską.

\- W takim razie… hmm, nazwiemy ją „108 Sekretnych Technik Mokony Które Pozostają Sekretne Pomimo Rozwoju Fabuły”! – ryknęła triumfująco posiadaczka Sekretnych Technik.

\- W końcu, kto powiedział, że tytuł musi mieć jakiś sens, neee?

\- Neee~?

Tutaj nastąpił wybuch entuzjazmu i snucie planów odnośnie fortuny, którą Fai wraz z Mokoną niechybnie zdobędą, kiedy wreszcie zdecydują się stworzyć pisarskie dzieło życia w sposób pośredni inspirowany znaną wszystkim _klasyką_.

Kiedy szczegóły rozdzielenia kop pieniędzy zostały omówione, kiedy złote pomniki trzymetrowych Mokon wykwitły imponującym rzędem w króliczej imaginacji, zaczęto zastanawiać się nad niuansami fabularnymi powieści erotycznej, która miałaby zawierać w _dramatis personae_ w zestawie: zabójcza, nieuznająca sprzeciwu Mokona Modoki, szefowa wielkiej korporacji cukierniczej (ki diabeł…?) oraz niezwykle uroczy, niedoświadczony i inteligentny - i jakże tragicznie nieznający swej prawdziwej wartości - młodzieniec Fai Flourite.

I już mieli przechodzić do omówienia wszystkich tych fantazyjnych sposobów użycia zwykłej linki holowniczej, gdy zupełnie nieoczekiwanie blondas zastygł z nieobranym strąkiem w dłoni, w nagłym olśnieniu wybełkotał coś o „naszym własnym traktacie o łuskaniu fasoli”, po czym padł na łóżko w gwałtownym, niepohamowanym ataku śmiechu.

Ryk śmiechu był głośny na tyle, że wezwał on zaniepokojonego Syaorana, który pędem wpadł do sypialni, szybkim spojrzeniem – śmiejący się wniebogłosy mag, kluska skacząca mu po brzuchu, znów mag, wreszcie Kurogane uspokajająco kręcący głową – ocenił sytuację i wycofał się jak najdalej od źródła hałasu.

Fai tymczasem uniósł się do siadu, zaczął z trudem łapać powietrze, Mokona - bardzo roztropnie - instruowała go, by oddychał, Kurogane zaś poczęła boleć głowa.

Miło, że mag tak bezpośrednio okazuje swe uczucia, miło, że śmieje się szczerze i serdecznie… ale czy naprawdę musi to robić aż tak głośno…?

Jak na zawołanie Flourite odchrząknął, przeprosił grzecznie i podjął przerwaną konwersację na tematy ważne.

Wojownik wyłączył się na te brednie i chichoty zupełnie. No dobra, nitka i igła radzą sobie doskonale z lnianymi koszulami i gaciami, ale… co zrobić z przetartą skórzaną sakwą, którą zaszyć nieszczególnie się dało?

Uniósł wzrok na swoje sypialniane towarzystwo. Ci mu nie pomogą, w dodatku w takim tempie, jakie utrzymują, będą tę cholerną fasolę obierać do zmierzchu. Może Dzieciak coś by doradził…?

I znów myśl Kurogane (bądź jakaś inna siła wyższa) wezwała Syaorana, gdyż w tym momencie dało się słyszeć z werandy głos zduszony, niedowierzający i pełny trwogi:

\- Święty Barnabo…!

Duet Flourite-Modoki odwrócili się ku źródle okrzyku, wymienili prędkie spojrzenia, po czym na ich twarze wpłynął ten sam rodzaj wszechwiedzącego uśmieszku.

\- Wciągnęło go.

\- Doszedł do ciekawych momentów, puu.

Kurogane usiadł z powrotem na łóżko. A więc żaden potwór, ani banda zbirów… W porządku.

Zaraz, zaraz…

Popełnił błąd, dał się złapać zdziwieniu, ponieważ zupełnie niepotrzebnie spytał z pewną dawką nieufności:

\- Skłoniliście go do przeczytania _tej książki_? Jak…? – I chyba najważniejsze pytanie: – Po co…?

Świadomość popełnionego błędu dotarła do Kurogane wtedy, kiedy dwa nieco zdumione spojrzenia zatrzymały się właśnie na nim. Zapomnieli o jego obecności. A on się do tej obecności przyznał. I bez wątpienia - sądząc po tym leniwym, zadowolonym grymasie, który wpłynął na twarz maga - właśnie się w coś brawurowo wkopał.

\- Mokona odnosi wrażenie, że rola zahukanej, zamkniętej w sobie dziewicy jest wprost stworzona dla Kurogane, nie dla Faia.

\- Ależ, Mokona, nieładnie się tak wyśmiewać. Poza tym, zwróć uwagę na to, że Kurogane nie czyta żadnej klasyki, więc nie mógłby - tak, jak to wcześniej ustaliliśmy - właśnie tam szukać ideałów do swojej pierwszej, dziewiczej miłości. Nie nadaje się na główną postać.

\- A i owszem, Kurogane czyta tylko komiksy!

\- Jeden komiks – sprostował cicho, niedowierzając, że dwójka kretynów nauczyła się go obrażać w zupełnie nowy, bardzo kurtuazyjny sposób.

\- Słyszałaś, moja droga - jeden komiks. Jak na takich ludzi mówią w świecie, z którego pochodzisz…?

\- Geek, weeaboo, otaku – odrzekła lakoniczne pytana.

\- Otaku – powtórzył niemal pieszczotliwe Fai.

Kurogane spokojnie podjął próbę zszycia worka. Nie dał się sprowokować. Zbyt dużo czasu spędził już z tą dwójką półmózgów, by irytowały go takie błahostki. Tyle podejrzane, że to ostatnie słowo brzmiało niepokojąco znajomo, choć Faiowi jakoś udało się je wymówić tak, że zawierało „ł”.

\- Po krótkim namyśle stwierdzam, iż Mokona Mokoki, rekin branży piekarskiej, nie jest zainteresowana jakimkolwiek romansowaniem z zahukanymi otaku prawiczkami.

Tutaj nastąpiła pauza, kiedy Flourite w ciszy przetrawiał słowa swej towarzyszki.

\- A… Um, młody agent literacki o zniewalającym uśmiechu i nazwisku jak minerał? Może nie jakiś wyjątkowo zamożny, ale nadal miłośnik BDSMu skrywający swe mroczne demony przeszłości…?

\- A umiałby posługiwać się klamerkami do kabli? – spytała podejrzliwie Mokona.

\- Jak najbardziej – przytaknął poważnie Fai.

\- I do tego ta komiksowa męska dziewica…?

\- Acha.

Mokona chwyciła się za swe pucułowate policzki.

\- Och nie! To zakrawa na hit nie gorszy od 108 Technik! – zawołała.

Flourite skinął jej skwapliwie.

Nastąpił kolejny głośny atak bredzenia od rzeczy oraz prześcigania się w co głupszych pomysłach.

\- I będzie obroża?!

\- Bez niej nie da rady! – wołał czarodziej.

\- I szpicruta!

\- Oczywiście!

\- I dużo lateksu?!

\- Tak!

\- I gorący wosk, podwiązanie i kaktusy?!

\- Tak! …Ale jak to kaktusy…?

\- Mokona koniecznie musi opowiedzieć o tym Syaoranowi! On też na pewno będzie chciał wziąć udział w powstawaniu tego wiekopomnego dzieła!

\- Tak!

\- Nie – sprzeciwił się półgłosem wojownik.

Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła - Mokona w podskokach wypadła z sypialni, ciągnąc za sobą puste fasolowe łupiny.

Zapadła cisza, choć nie taka, jakiej Kurogane by sobie życzył.

\- Nie gniewaj się, to tylko żarty – odezwał się mimochodem Fai.

Kurogane skinął powoli głową. Tak, żarty. Znał ten rodzaj żartów. I ten rodzaj przyczajonego, złośliwego uśmiechu i radośnie błyszczących się oczu. To wszystko mówiło: „Jeszcze nie skończyłem i nieważne, czy teraz będziesz chciał zmienić temat, czy w ogóle będziesz próbował zbyć mnie milczeniem, dowalę ci tak, że się nie pozbierasz. I nawet nie będę potrzebował do tego towarzystwa Mokony.”.

W tej sytuacji istniał tylko jeden sposób, aby wygrać z Flouritem. Należało go zaskoczyć. Totalnie zbić z pantałyku, tak, by to on pierwszy zmienił temat rozmowy.

Kurogane powtórzył w myślach przebieg wcześniejszej głupkowatej wymiany zdań.

Dobra, chyba może zaryzykować i spróbować akurat z tym zagadnieniem. Tego akurat Flourite się na pewno po nim się nie spodziewa.

\- Nie musisz w ten sposób żartować. Wiesz, że jeśli tylko chcesz, możesz przyjść do mnie… W każdej chwili.

Bingo, maga przytkało.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Oż cholera. Wie? Skąd niby wie? Też pogrywa, czy co…?

Nie, nie, nie. Nieważne. Teraz to już tylko kwestia honoru. Kurogane nie odwróci wzroku jako pierwszy.

Flourite westchnął, przywołał na twarz minę iście uduchowiony i zaczął głosem irytująco wysokim i rozmarzonym:

\- Jego spojrzenie jest takie twarde, pozbawione skrupułów. Nie potrafię niczego z niego odczytać. Wszystkie moje mięśnie głęboko w brzuchu słodko się zaciskają. To takie… podniecające.

O bogowie, tego jeszcze nie było.

\- Magu…

\- Jego głos brzmi jak ostrzeżenie. – Tu Flourite, nie przerywając natchnionego świergotu, z namysłem popukał się strąkiem w policzek: – Chciałbym wiedzieć o czym myśli. Jest taki rozpraszający, nieokiełznany. Chcę rozpaść się pod nim na miliony kawałeczków. Spostrzegam, że zaczynam przegryzać swoją dolną wargę.

\- Przestań.

\- Wiem, że on też chciałby ją przegryźć. Świadomość, że tak na niego działam jest podniecająca. O kurcze…

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Irytuje mnie sposób w jaki… prowadzisz ten… dziwaczny monolog. Bo narracją tego się nie da nazwać. Przestań to robić, albo zejdź mi z oczu.

\- „A nie wolałbyś w zamian raczej zawiązać mi oczy?” - pytam go niewinnie. Zaciska usta w wąską linię...

\- W tej chwili wolałbym porachować ci kości. Wynoś się, ale już.

\- Rany Julek, nie rozumiem, co może mieć na myśli…! Czerwone oczy Kurogane ciemnieją. Teraz wyglądają jak wrzący burgund. Te jego hebanowe, niesforne włosy… Jest taki przystojny. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do widoku tego pięknego mężczyzny. Długi, smukły palec wskazujący sunie w namyśle po jego kształtnych ustach…

Cokolwiek by się teraz nie działo, jest to bez wątpienia horror i agonia. Czy właśnie tak wygląda _klasyka_ …?

Tym razem Kurogane wolał nie ryzykować - odwołał się do znanych i skutecznych metod uciszania rozgadanych magów.

Czyli odwrócił się plecami do źródła bełkotu na znak, że od tej chwili Kurogane będzie je ignorował w sposób dobitny i absolutny.

\- …albo i nie sunie. Wielki i tajemniczy wojownik Kurogane nie tylko nie potrafi się bawić. Nie potrafi się też wczuć w aspekty narracyjne współczesnych powieści erotycznych!

Źródło bełkotu fuknęło.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy przyznało nieco urażone:

\- Już skończyłem.

Brunet odgryzł nitkę i przyjrzał się krytyczne swemu dzieło. Lepiej zszyta ta sakwa nie będzie, no trudno.

I dopiero potem odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy:

\- Świetnie, bo ja też. Teraz oporządzę te ryby, które rano złowiliśmy, a ty łaskawie weźmiesz się za robienie obiadu, zamiast pieprzyć od rzeczy.

\- Jest taki apodyktyczny. Nie znosi sprzeciwu! – podjął Fai natchnionym głosem.

Kurogane poczynił apodyktyczny zamach i apodyktycznie rzucił w Faia workiem. Chybił, naprawiona sakiewka odbiła się od ściany.

\- Dobra, dobra, już przestaję! – zawołał ze śmiechem mag. Nagle spoważniał: – Jeśli wcześniej mówiłeś na serio… To rozważę twoją propozycję, Kuro-myu.

\- Rozważ. Ale przed tym koniecznie pozbądź się tego irytującego sposobu formułowania na głos pseudo-podniecających myśli.

Hm. Czy to znaczy… Czy właśnie umówili się na seks? Tak dość… niespodziewanie. W gruncie rzeczy - czemu nie? Byleby bez szpicruty i obroży.

\- Gdybyś przeczytał tę książkę – zauważył blondyn protekcjonalnym tonem – to też byś w ten sposób-

\- Nie zamierzam jej czytać!

Jeszcze czego, żeby i jego dosięgła klątwa _klasyki_. Nie ma mowy!

\- Szkoda – burknął Fai, by za chwilę klasnąć w dłonie i zerwać się na równe nogi. – Cóż, w takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak przetestować teraz Syaorana!

\- Chłopca?! – krzyknął wojownik za magiem. – A czym on wam zawinił, że musicie go tak torturować?! – Wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzenie mimowolnie zatrzymało się na rozgrzebanym obrazie fasolowej nędzy i rozpaczy. – Wracaj i zrób coś z tą przeklętą fasolą!

Chwila. Torturować? Miał na myśli „testować”. Dziwne przejęzyczenie, choć z drugiej strony całkiem adekwatne.

Klnąc pod nosem Kurogane przysiadł na łóżku maga i dokończył obieranie pechowego warzywa. Upierdliwe zajęcie. Nudne i w dodatku bolały od niego palce.

Już z miską pełną fasolowych ziaren wszedł do kuchni. Zastał tam Syaorana, który oparty o ścianę popijał wodę, rozcierał czoło i mruczał do siebie pod nosem.

\- Niekiedy… Niekiedy zastanawiam się do czego to wszystko zmierza – odezwał się nastolatek na widok starszego przyjaciela.

\- Och? – przyznał uprzejmie Kurogane.

\- Tak. Niekiedy zastanawiam się dokąd zmierza ludzkość.

Aaach, zgubne wpływy _klasyki_.

\- Ja też, młody. – Ścisnął pocieszająco ramię chłopca. – Ja też.


End file.
